


danganronpa x reader // oneshots

by sweet_sins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Service Top, Smut, bottom souda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sins/pseuds/sweet_sins
Summary: book of requested dr oneshots!!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143





	1. request page

(i apologize for spam-tagging! it seemed like the only way to get this out there...)  
hello all yew lovlies!  
i really love writing x readers so here goes!  
i will try my best to write any requests, also don't hold back on the kinks because they are my favorite. however, in regards to kinks i will not do any type of ageplay, pedophilia, incest, vore, scat, or urine. with that out of the way, my requests are open! in your request, please specify:  
gender/pronouns of reader  
(if smut) genitalia of reader  
character shipped with reader  
specifications to reader (such as chubby, or depressed, or tsundere, etc etc)  
(if smut) kinks/things you want in the smut part  
if you want it to be fluff, smut, angst, or anything in between!  
optional:  
aus, plots, or any extras about the fic!

alright, that's all! i hope to get some requests soon!  
(also, i know i have monomi/monokuma in there. i will do x readers if they are in human form!)


	2. cheer up! // fem!reader x kazuichi souda (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader cheers up kazuichi with a little surprise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "a Kazuichi x fem!reader fic where the reader dominates and worships/overstimulates him to make him feel better about himself, with a fluffy ending. The reader has female genitalia and is a service top!"  
> requested by: Htailrd and Mojanbo  
> kinks: overstimulation, praise, lingerie

Kazuichi was feeling a bit down about himself, you could tell. It might just have been the way he was carrying himself, or how his eyes were darting back and forth with a mild face of worry when he returned from his workshop, oil and grime dust on his handsome face, and some patterns of grease from whatever he had been working on beforehand staining his green work coveralls. 

He barely even said hello when he returned to your apartment, but you still waved at him calmly, wanting to know what was wrong. He walked into the bathroom and quickly derped, letting out a sigh of pent-up frustration against himself. The water turned on, and you heard him hop in and clean himself off.

You wanted to surprise him when he came back to put on clean clothes, you laid there, on your bed, wearing a silky and lacy lingerie nightgown, and waiting in a sultry position. Based on his appearance when he walked in- his wet, pink hair slicked back, his mouth with his beautiful, sharp teeth hanging agape, his face dusted with a light pink, and a prominent bulge underneath the bath towel that he so haphazardly wrapped around his waist, you were right to believe that you succeeded in surprising him.

“H-Hey, b-babe, what’s up?” He asked, trying to cover up the arousal in his voice, it mixing with surprise.  
You adjusted to be off the bed, smirking at him. “C’mon sweetheart, get on the bed. Let me pleasure you this time.” You said, with a mild air of stern-ness.  
This made Kazuichi’s boner grow ever harder, he wasn’t opposed to you being in control, not at all. He climbed onto the bed, sitting up a bit, the towel just begging to be torn off. And tore it off you did, his cock proudly being freed, it almost glistening in the light.  
You re-positioned yourself, smirking up at him from between his legs. “Mmn- Kazuichi, no matter how many times I see your dick, I’m so amazed~” You praised him, slowly taking his cock into your hand, and he bucked into it with a jolt. You slowly stroked him off, looking into his eyes with lust.  
He let out small, restrained moans, his hips jolting with every small bit of praise you gave him, he melted like butter beneath you, and he shuddered out a primal noise of pleasure as you took the tip of his cock into your warm mouth and swirled your tongue around the tip.  
“Ah, Kaz, it’s so big-” You said, as you licked a strip down his shaft, causing his hips to shake and for his pre-cum to drip out, you once again took the tip into your mouth, licking it up and looking into his eyes.  
He was a mess beneath you, his pink eyes clouded with lust, and soft moans escaping his lips, he looked needy, and you wanted to let him release, of course you did. You pushed your head down on his shaft, causing him to moan out your name, as you pushed yourself to his hilt.   
“F-Fuck, (Y/N), y-your m-mouth i-it’s-” Kazuichi tried to mutter out, but you sped up with bobbing your head on his member, and he let out a loud moan of pleasure. “A-Ah- (Y/N), I-I’m g-gonna-” He warned, before clutching the bedsheets, and releasing into your mouth, his hips jolting up. You swallowed all of his salty seed,but didn’t disconnect from his shaft just yet, looking up at his pleased face as you slowly took his member out of his mouth, a strand of saliva connecting you with him.  
You licked your lips, looking into his half-lidded eyes, his face was flushed, and his mouth formed into a small smile. “Haah, B-Babe, y-you’re so h-hot…” He muttered, looking at your form, as you were standing above him. His member was still standing at half-mast, and you smirked a bit. “You're the hot one here, Kazu-” You said, fluttering your eyelashes at him as you crawled atop him, pulling him into a deep kiss. He grabbed at your back, pulling you close to him, and his erection poked your thigh. You disconnected slowly, holding his shaft in your hand and slowly stroking him. He reeled in your hand, letting out another moan as his already sensitive cock was being stroked by such a beautiful woman like you, his hips bucking, and his hands grabbing at you.  
You smiled, sitting up, pulling off the silk lingerie teasingly, his eyes marveling at your body, his erection becoming stronger.  
You slowly climbed on top of his hips, your thighs wrapping around his member. He bucked into you, incredibly sensitive. “A-Ahn- B-Babe-” He moaned, holding you by the waist, before you slowly sheathed yourself on his cock. “F-Fuck Kaz, i-it's so big- I-It's filling me u-up..” You moaned out, trying to get used to his thick member. He let out another noise of pleasure, as you were tight around him. You looked deep into his lust-clouded eyes, and began to fuck yourself on his cock, causing him to tremble with unbridled pleasure and to buck into you. Your breasts bounced up and down as you thrusted on his cock, and he grabbed your arms, letting out more groans, his toes curling. “A-Ah- B-B-Babe you're so fucking tight I-” He stammered, panting as you picked up the pace on his shaft. It hit your G-spot rhythmically, and he definitely got a bit cocky, as he reached down and played with your clit, sending a shock of pleasure through your body. Biting your lip, you looked down at him, and his hips jolted. The knot in your stomach was tensing and being pulled taut, you craved release. “B-Babe, I-I'm gonna-” He thrust into you, pulling you close and groaning out your name. As the sticky seed filled you up, the heat caused your own orgasm, vision going white and your hands gripping whatever they could - which happened to be your boyfriend’s arms, as you finally released, tightening around his cock. He trembled beneath you, the pleasure from both orgasms tiring him out a bit.   
You slowly got off him, and smiled sheepishly. “God- (Y/N)- you're so good-” He mumbled pleasantly, as you laid next to him, some of his seed leaking out. He was once again sweating, and when he saw you laid down, he quickly stood up, carrying you, bridal-style, into the bathroom.  
He started the warm water and grinned.  
“C’mon, let's get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i really hope this is alright!! it's one of my first times writing souda,,,


	3. sorry all!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been fun!

i am so sorry. i posted this right before falling out of the fandom, and probably won't update it again unless i fall back in. thank you all for the massive amounts of kudos, and i hope some of you enjoy my treks into other communities!!


End file.
